1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic and orthopedic appliances for the correction of abnormal dental occlusions, and more particularly to a reverse headgear with neck strap that is adapted to simultaneously apply anterior traction force to the maxilla and posterior traction force to the mandible for the correction of class III malocclusions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A class III malocclusion generally refers to a condition in which the mandibular first molar extends anterior to the maxillar first molar, generally resulting in the lower front teeth extending forward of the upper front teeth. The malocclusion may result from a variety of causes, including skeletal abnormalities where the upper jaw is too short or the lower jaw is too long. Class III malocclusions may result in further dental problems, in TMJ or tempero-mandibular joint disease, and they may also result in cosmetic embarrassment, such as a distorted face or protruding lower jaw. Class III malocclusions may be treated by surgery, but surgery is expensive and may leave residual scars. More conservative treatments generally either concentrate on correcting the alignment of only the alignment of the maxilla or only the alignment of the mandible, or have mixed results.
There is a need for an orthodontic or orthopedic appliance for conservative treatment of class III malocclusions that simultaneously applies traction to both the maxilla and the mandible to correct the malocclusion. Thus, a reverse headgear with a neck strap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.